Double the Trouble
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Uh-oh, Wilbur's at it again! Only this time, he makes the mistake of bringing his five year old self back to the future with him. MTR OneShot.


**Hey everyone! Okay, so this is my first MTR OneShot I've written on here in a long time, so forgive me for it's...well, you'll see when you read it, lol. I hope it's not too confusing. It was meant to be shorter than this, but I kept adding more so everything would make sense and come together just right and...yeah, lol.**

**I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of its characters. I do, however, own the awesome DVD! :]**

* * *

So, there I was, hiding behind a random corner in the far right of the hallway, with an annoying child at my side. Acting like a criminal…in my own home! I'm Wilbur Robinson. And the kid currently standing by my side, pulling at my pant leg, also went by the name Wilbur Robinson.

And though I wish with every thread of my being that this was just some uncanny coincidence…I couldn't. Because the Wilbur standing next to me was in fact my 5 year old self, who I accidentally brought to the future with me on one of my recent time traveling trips.

I think a flashback is in order…

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Mom, you don't understand," I said, trying to explain.

"I understand perfectly, Wilbur," She stated, hands on hips. "You're irresponsible."

"Not…necessarily."

My mom gave a false cackle. "Not necessarily? Wilbur, look at this!"

She pointed a finger at the sorta crashed car waiting in our driveway. Okay, it was totaled. It was a wonder how I made it home with it still in one piece…for the most part. The windshield randomly broke, obviously not taking my side on the matter.

"It wasn't my fault!" I said, getting defensive. "The guy, he flew right in front of me and-"

"I don't want to here it, Wilbur," My mom said, bringing her hand to her forehead. "Because it _is_ your fault-"

"No, mom, I-"

"Because you shouldn't even be driving, Wilbur," She interrupted, swiftly.

"Oh." I went silent.

"Yeah, that's right," She shook her head. "You're only 15. You've barely even had your temps for a week and-" She flung her arms in the direction of the car again. "-This happens!"

I stared at my feet. "I was invited to the movies."

"Then why didn't you ask your father or me to go with you?"

I huffed. "I did! You said you were busy."

"I _was_ busy," She confirmed.

"Not only that," A voice said, joining in on the conversation. It was my dad. He must have just returned home from work early today. I groaned. Perfect. "But also, I believe I grounded you for the weekend because the mishap in the kitchen the other day."

I groaned louder.

My mother turned her gaze from him to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really!?"

"I thought I was only grounded while you were home, Dad," I said, playing dumb. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one.

My mom breathed out. "I've had it, Wilbur. I've just…had it! We have rules for a reason. And if you're just going to go around keep ignoring them…" She trailed off.

"Then you're gonna turn out to be one terrible adult," My dad finished.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Okay?"

"Really," He gave me a final look and walked off, randomly twitching his right eye. I laughed to myself when I even considered the random gesture to be a wink.

_End of flashback._

* * *

So, being the brilliant kid I am, I "borrowed" one of my dad's time machine's and set the date to 10 year's into the future. I had planned to bring a completely perfect, completely well mannered 25 year old Wilbur with me to show off to my parents.

Unfortunately, something went completely wrong, because instead of going into the future, I ended up 10 years in the past. I immediately recognized my mistake when I landed in a familiar memory from my past. I managed to return home without being noticed…at least that's what I thought.

When I landed back in my own garage in my own time, I opened the top and checked to see what was wrong with the time machine when a random blood-curdling scream interrupted my concentrating.

Apparently, my 5 year old self had managed to sneak on board with me to the future. I planned on taking him right back, but that fizzled out when I noticed the time machine was also out of gas. And unlike a normal family, we kept gas in our kitchen, rather in the garage where it belongs.

And, afraid that leaving him alone would end up in a complete disaster (it was me after all), I brought "Mini Me" along. Now, let's get back to business.

After checking the empty hallway for the thousandth time, I waved the kid (let's call him Willy so there's no confusion) towards me. "Okay, let's go."

"Where's my cookie?" He asked.

"You don't get a cookie."

"But you promised!" Willy whined.

"News flash, kid," I told him, still staring out into the blank hall. "People lie."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't lie."

I laughed. "Oh yes you do…eventually, anyway. Trust me on this one."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You lie but I'm s'posed to trust you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly, shrugging it off. He had a point.

"Fire!" Uncle Gaston's voice echoed through the hallway.

I ducked behind the wall I was currently hiding behind, pulling Wily with me. A random meatball flew through the air, landing just inches away from me. I waited for Uncle Gaston to retrieve it. When he didn't, I peeked out and let out a breath I unknowingly had been holding.

I walked forward, tugging on the kid's shirt. "Come on."

"Not without my cookie," He grumbled.

"Why are you so stubb…Oh, right." I tapped my finger against my chin, my eyes darting around. They suddenly, they focused on the abandoned ball of meat. I placed the sticky substance in Willy's hands. "There. There's your cookie."

He held it up to his eye, examining it closely. "This isn't a cookie."

"Yes, it is," I insisted. "It's a futuristic type cookie. It's called a-"

"Meatball?" Willy asked. He juggled the meat between his two hands. "This is a meatball." Stubborn _and_ smart. Yep, this kid was definitely a miniature me.

"Alright, well, I'm going to the kitchen now, so I'll get you a cookie when we get there, 'kay?"

"Okay!" He said, tossing the meatball to the ground. He grinned at me. I tried to grin back, which was quite difficult because of the current situation.

I nodded to him, held a finger to my closed lips and walked forward. He caught on quickly and tiptoed right beside me.

The walk to the kitchen took 10 times longer than it would usually take, as we continued to slip against the wall, to avoid getting caught. But, as we made it to the kitchen totally undetected, it worked for me.

My first stop was the cookie jar to get the annoying brat off my hands. I pulled out 2 cookies. When the 5 year old made a face, I pulled out a third and shoved them in his hands. A wider grin spread across his face as he started on the first cookie.

I nodded and made my way to the sink. I knelt down, opened the cupboard, and sighed with relief. There was the gas can, filled with more than enough gas than I needed. I shot up, keeping my balance with the new weight on my left hand and got ready to leave when I heard footsteps.

"Hey there, Wilbur!" Grandpa Bud called, his voice getting closer.

I froze and quickly, without thinking, threw the tablecloth over Willy. Grandpa Bud entered the kitchen. His eyes darted down to the crunching lump beside me.

My Grandpa chuckled. "And just who might you be, little fella?"

Somehow completely knowing Bud was talking to him, Willy swallowed his cookie and began with a, "Wil-"

"-Liam," I finished quickly. "He's my friend's little brother. I'm watching him for a few hours."

"What's with the…" Grandpa Bud moved his hands through the air around Willy.

"Costume," I came up with quickly. "He's a…red and white checkered ghost."

"A little late for Halloween, isn't it, son?"

I half-laughed. "For William, everyday is Halloween. Plus, he's a little shy," I added, kinda low, as if respecting Willy's feelings.

Grandpa nodded immediately. He grabbed for a bag of chips, the main reason he came in the kitchen in the first place, I assume, and turned to leave. He patted Willy's covered head and added, "Just be sure to cut some eyeholes in that or people might mistake you for a walking picnic table."

Willy muttered a laugh through the cookie he was currently chewing on. A shocked look spread on my grandpa's face. "Wow, he sounds just like you when you were little."

A let out a forced laugh. "Huh, imagine that. Similar name, similar laugh. I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short. William should be home by now." I pushed Willy towards the door, hiding the gas can beside me. "Bye, Grandpa Bud!"

I returned to the garage totally unseen and began to fill up the time machine's gas tank. "He can't recognize his own son's face when he's sporting a fruit hat, but can totally identify my 5 year old laugh from under a tablecloth," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Go figure."

Suddenly, something popped from one of the travel tubes. I froze, while the gas can continued to spill gas into the engine.

"Hey, Wilbur," Carl said, waving at Willy. He walked a few more steps and noticed me. "Hey, Wilbur!" He paused, made a quick double take and suddenly gasped.

"Relax, everything's under control," I said, replacing the lid on the now empty gas can. "Just keep this to yourself, please."

He threw his hands up in the air, walking back to the travel tubes. "Don't I always?"

I smiled the first real smile of today and turned to my little self. "Alright, Willy," I started, patting the machine. "Time to go."

"I don't wanna go home," He grumbled, arms across his chest. "Home is boring."

I rolled my eyes, wishing I had grabbed a few more cookies to gamble with.

"Wilbur, are you down there?" My mom's voice asked over the intercom.

"Mommy!" Willy's voice cried, heading towards the voice. I covered his mouth with my hand, holding him back.

"Wilbur?" Her voice was curious, concerned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said, coughing as though that was the reason my voice was so high before. "What's up?"

"Your father wants you," My mom continued. "She said to meet him in that backyard in…13 minutes."

"Random time…" I let out.

"Yes, I know. But he's says it's very important."

"Alright."

She left and I released my hand from Willy's face. I noticed my hand was wet. Willy was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic. Soothing crying kids wasn't really my thing.

"I miss Mommy," He said.

"Well, Mommy's at home," I said, snaking my way through this. "So, you ready to go home?"

He nodded. Sighing with relief, I opened the top of the time machine and helped him in, climbing in myself, afterwards.

* * *

When I returned back to the future, it had been 11 minutes since my mom called over the intercom. Which meant by the time I made it to the backyard to meet my dad, it'd be exactly 13 minutes.

Shrugging off the random coincidence, I found my dad lounging on one of the many lawn chairs we had set up in the yard. "Hey, Dad," I said, sitting on a chair across from him. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

He pulled his sunglasses off and sat up. "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize about this afternoon. What your mom and I said; well…we were just really upset."

I shook my head. "You had every right to be mad."

He smiled.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, that was it," He confirmed.

I nodded and got back up, heading to the back door. "Oh, and dad, what you said earlier…" I breathed. "Well, let's just say you weren't completely wrong."

He turned. "Oh?"

"Mhm." I took another step forward.

"Wilbur?"

I faced him. "Yeah, Dad?"

"The family is just about to watch a movie," He said, standing up. "Wanna join us?"

"What movie?"

"Back to the future," He grinned.

I laughed at the coincidental movie title. "No, thanks. I think I'll pass." I turned back to the door.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "You've had enough time traveling for one day, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked, my eyes staring widely at my dad. "When did you find out?"

He huffed on his eye glasses and began wiping them on his white tee. "Oh, about…10 years ago?"

I hung my head, guiltily. "I was planning on going to the future to-"

He held up a hand, cutting me off. "I know. Why do you think the machine was going all loopy with the times?"

My mouth twitched. Nothing got past him. "Guess you're gonna ground me again, huh?"

"Mmm…" He considered the question. "No."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe spending a whole day with your 5 year old self is punishment enough, don't you?" He laughed. "Besides, you'd probably end up sneaking out anyway."

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson this time, Dad."

"Well, we can only hope. 'Cuz if you thought 5 year old Wilbur was a handful; let me tell you, it only gets worse from there." He placed his glasses back on his nose and smiled. "You know, just in case you were considering checking out your life at 20 or something."

"Point taken."

* * *

**The ending, in my opinion is kinda blah, but what's done is done, lol. Thanks so much for reading! Comments are love.**


End file.
